wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Love on an Ocean Shore
This is MistydaAwesomeSeaWing's first fanfiction on the Fanon. Do NOT steal or edit. My only OCs involved in this are Seal and Misty. Brief Summary: A teenage scavenger has just had her beloved, only home destroyed, along with everyone she loved. She runs to the ocean shore, away from the monstrous dragons who ruined her life, and runs into a SeaWing animus, Prince Seal. This story shows how the two different species became one, and fell in love. Prologue: Sorrowful pain reaped through Misty’s young heart. Seemingly endless tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran, as fast on two scavenger legs as she could, away from the livid flames engulfing her beloved home. Bits of ash hovered everywhere around her, growing more faint as she reached the nearby beach. It was the closest source of water, and farthest away from those awful red dragons. As the fourteen-year-old girl trampled leaves getting away, she heard the unmistakable, indiscernible roars of more dragons flying overhead. Misty was more grateful than ever for the cover of the trees. She only wished she could hide in them forever, curled up, crying for the rest of eternity. Though she could see better in the dark than most scavengers her age, her vision was clouded with ashes, tears, and soaring shadows. She was not prepared whatsoever for the giant green lump she ran into— right on the edge of the treeline where it met the beach— that was a dragon. Misty’s throat was too swollen from sobbing to scream. She felt helpless, abandoned, and absolutely sick to her stomach. Her feet had become nailed to the grassy ground. Misty could do nothing but close her deep gray eyes and pray that the dragon towering over her would devour her quickly. What she did not expect was that the mysterious green dragon only shoved his talon in front of her to block her from entering the open beach. That gesture caused Misty to be more anxious, as she nearly crumbled to the ground in shivering terror. A few minutes passed. What felt like never ending time ticked by. When Misty finally dared to look up at the dragon, she didn’t see the face of a hungry predator; instead, she saw the expression of a curious and worried being, staring down at her with big, soft eyes. Some of Misty’s shivering ceased. Was this what all dragons looked like when they wanted to eat something? Surely not. This one appeared more . . . sweet. She knew from all the stories that that was impossible, but it was what she beheld, right before her eyes. Misty suddenly realized that she didn’t hear any more wingbeats overhead. It was as though a hurricane had just destroyed a half of the world and went away again. The huge dragons the color of fire had disappeared. Now, it was just her and the strange, curious dragon next to her. Those beasts must have been scanning the beach, too. Something dawned on her. The dragon by her side had put his webbed talon in front of her, blocking her way to the beach. The beach. . . . Had this being of terror next to her, saved ''her from the searching dragons? Was he hiding from them too? Or was he still going to eat her? As if to answer her question, the dragon offered his open palm in front of her. It looked like a gesture of peace; coming from a dragon, Misty had more than one suspicion. But as she stared into his bright green eyes—innocent, nervous eyes— she felt no malice exerting from this dragon. Knowing she would regret it, knowing she would probably get eaten, knowing that this was her only option, as she could not outrun a dragon, Misty placed her warm hand into the inviting talon. Her hand looked so ''tiny compared to his large, webbed claws. Misty glanced back up at his face, wondering if she would indeed regret running away from her burnt home. Fate had decided she would not. Chapter One: Three months later . . . It had been a couple weeks since Seal had transformed Misty from a scavenger into a real SeaWing, using his special power that dragons called ‘animus magic’. Well, real in the sense of presence, but not soul. She had all the abilities every SeaWing possessed, except for their love of raw fish. Misty was still getting used to that. Bleh. Misty stayed away from other SeaWings, though; she avoided being seen by any dragon at all, save Seal. She was a full dragon, but anyone would realize differently if her ring was taken off. The very ring on her left talon that appeared so innocent, yet was enchanted to keep her in dragon form. That would be her worst nightmare. She wished she could stay as close to Seal as dragonly possible, but of course he was mostly gone off doing something royal. At least it left her to her thoughts. Actually, that was kind of a bad thing, since her thoughts often strayed into loneliness or depression. Three months since the attack. Three months of thinking, and being with Seal— partly as a scavenger, partly as a dragon. And reading. Misty could not survive a week without reading. If only she had a scroll and something to write with, she would scribble down her thoughts and morph them into stories. The stories would probably turn out sad, but it was better than waiting in a hidden underwater hut doing nothing. Other than depressed thoughts, Misty only thought about Seal. How kind he was, how understanding, how wonderful he was. She was pretty sure he felt something for her. Right? Dragons didn’t go around transforming scavengers into SeaWings just to shove them away. Either way, Misty knew how she felt, and it was more than ordinary friendship. It was hard for her to admit to herself, but she could not deny her nagging crush on him. What if he does end up rejecting me? What if he was only curious? Will I end up on the run again? As her paranoid mind twisted and turned in “what ifs”, she saw a dragon swimming towards her hut. She hid down low inside, though she knew the home was already hidden enough in corals and anemone. Misty’s heart and body relaxed when she realized it was only Seal. Did you miss me? ''Seal asked in Aquatic when he entered her hut. He was smiling, as always. ''Yes. Very. ''Misty resisted the urge to give him a hug. She would have sighed if she wasn’t underwater. ''It does get lonely here. I miss my family. I know you do. I didn’t come here to just visit you, though. I have a proposition for you. ''He swam closer to Misty. ''Would you like to live in the SeaWing orphanage? It would be much easier for me to visit you, and you wouldn’t be so alone all the time. Misty blinked. The SeaWing orphanage? It was hard enough to call herself an orphan. She still couldn’t move on. Not like this. She thought about it. Living in an orphanage? Could she really make friends? Could she really belong somewhere, with other dragons? Even though she truly wasn’t one? The truth pounded at her heart. No, she could not. She couldn’t live with other dragons like that. And the real reason she wouldn’t want to go there pained her: She couldn’t call herself an orphan. No, Seal. I can’t. I’m sorry, but, I’m just not ready to be with other dragons. Or orphans. I just can’t. Seal looked at her for a moment, then nodded solemnly. I understand. It’s hard. It was just an idea. Now Misty felt bad. Had he wanted her to live there? For what reasons? So he didn’t have to watch over her? So he could be closer to her? I wish I wanted to, but I don’t. Please, just give me time. Seal took her talon in his, surprising her. I can give you more than time. Misty’s heart skipped a beat. What did he mean? There could be many interpretations for what he just said. Misty kept coming back to one meaning, but she didn’t believe it. What? ''Misty asked in bewilderment, holding her breath for the answer. ''Misty, he went on, ignoring her. I don’t quite know how to say this, but I . . . um, sort of, uh . . . like you? Wow, that sounded weird. She felt as though her world as she knew it was collapsing. Had she read him right? She didn’t know what to say. Maybe she should just stay silent. But that had never gotten her anywhere. Really? You’re not just messing with me? Seal shook his head. He looked as sweet as ever. No. I would never do that. Misty couldn’t help but smile. Maybe she didn’t have to be totally lonely all the time. I like you, too. Seal smiled back. Really? You’re not just messing with me? Very funny, ''she remarked without a hint of sarcasm in her expression. ''You mean it? Every word. ''Seal leaned in towards her, and for one amazing moment, it felt as though Misty’s heart and soul were soaring higher than any dragon could reach. She knew now, without a doubt, she would never truly be alone in this world again, as long as Seal was there, leaning next to her, forever. Chapter Two: Misty was waiting for Seal, as usual. She felt worried whenever he was late, though she knew she shouldn’t. Surely a prince would be busy in a time of war. But every day, she worried on. Classic Misty. A flash of movement caught her eye outside. She moved toward the tiny window, and spotted the SeaWing himself swimming closer to her home. Her heart did a little backflip, and against her normal anxiousness, she smiled. Seal peeked into the hut, then saw her and entered completely. He appeared as happy as ever. Misty relaxed. ''How are you doing in here? ''Seal inquired. As if the answer would be any different from the past days. ''As good as I can be, considering I just hang around in this reef all day. I got to see a bunch of fish today. Does that count as anything? ''Misty grinned. ''Depends on your point of view, ''Seal responded vaguely. He swam closer to sit next to her. ''You all right? Yeah, better than before. Misty looked into his light green eyes. She felt like she should just stay there forever, leaning on him, with time stopped. Was that so hard to ask? Before she could ask him how his day has been, she saw a fragment of movement in the distance. It was coasting along the reef, heading in a very deliberate straight line. A SeaWing patrol dragon. Misty immediately started to panic, her mind going into overdrive. She could barely flash to Seal, Patrol! They’ve never come close to here! Seal whipped his head around towards the oncoming dragon and quickly told Misty to stop using Aquatic, for the SeaWing might see the light. Misty’s fear grew larger every second the stranger got closer. She looked up at Seal. He had his eyes trained directly at the patrol dragon. He frowned in apparent concentration. Suddenly, Misty knew what he was doing, and only grew more worried. She wanted to tell him to stop, but it was too late. Seal was already using his powers. Misty closed her eyes, not wanting to watch whatever Seal was planning to do to the soldier. She knew he wouldn’t do anything hurtful, but a nagging pull in her paranoid brain kept her stressing. Seal gave her a gentle nudge, and she opened her eyes. The dragon was swimming the opposite direction now. What did you do? ''Misty asked. He shrugged. ''A distracter spell over this area. Anyone who doesn’t know you live here will become confused when they come this way and be compelled to turn around. Nothing bad. Misty knew he was aware of how much she was worried for him. She had read about animus powers. They were usually nothing more than a curse. With the exception of Misty’s case. She flashed, Thank you. You know I would never harm anyone with my powers, right? Never. Not in a million years. I swear to you. ''He wrapped his wing around her. Misty let her head fall on his shoulder. ''Yeah. I know. I just can’t help but stress. You know it. Of course I know it. How could I not? She smiled. As long as Seal never used his magic for bad, or anything mean, (which she knew he would never do on purpose) she would be less worried. Less. Not completely, but less was still better. For now. Chapter Three: The sea around Misty shimmered in the morning light. She grinned as she led Seal to her upgraded home. He swam closely behind her, never slowing down. The morning beams shining through the water seemed to make everything glow. Misty loved it. When they got to her home, she stopped Seal before the entrance. Let me first, ''Misty said. ''I want it to be a surprise. Isn’t everything a surprise with you? ''Seal inquired with a small smile. Misty smiled back, then swam into the hut. It was dark in there, but with SeaWing night vision, it was easier to see around inside. Suddenly, a flash of movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Then another. She whipped her head around. Some long shapes were moving under a dark little table . . . She withheld a scream when she realized what it was, as not to inhale salt water. She swam out the doorway as fast as she could. Seal grabbed her when she swam into him, her eyes filled with fear. ''What is it? ''He asked, concerned. Misty took a second to get her bearings. Then, she said, ''Electric eels. Big ones. Seal nearly blanched. What? We can’t go in there, and we can’t leave them in there. Let me use my magic on them. No! Isn’t there some other way to get rid of them? '' He shook his green head solemnly. ''I’m afraid not, at least none that I can think of. Please, just let me do this just once. I’d only use my powers to keep you safe. Misty gave him a look contorted with sadness and gratefulness. She loved him, more than anything, but she didn’t want him to use his magic. She worried for his soul, for she had read about what happened when animus dragons used there powers. It was not a pleasant outcome. I’ll get them from out here, ''Seal said, staring at the hut, frowning. She was still nervous. Whenever Seal grew fearful, he started stuttering horribly and his thoughts seemed to get all jumbled up. Could he really cast a spell right then in his head with huge electric eels just threatening around the corner? A sudden sharp movement in the water made her turn to Seal. Something was happening. He was jerking and writhing, his talons covering his head. His bioluminescent scales flashed randomly without meaning. His tail lashed in the water beside him. Misty felt terrifying panic jab through her whole body. What was going on? Had his spell gone wrong? Seal looked to be in so much pain that it hurt Misty to look at him. She grabbed his arms and dragged him to coral reef nearby, laying him on it. Horror and the worst feelings imaginable were coruscating in her mind. Strange cuts and gashes were appearing all over his body, and growing. The one being she knew and loved looked like he was dying. ''Seal! Seal! Please! What happened! The violent shaking somewhat subsided, but it was not gone. Now, thin trails of blood began to rise from Seal’s body. Scratches were starting to form all over him. It was awful. He lifted his shaky head to meet her eyes. I . . . didn‘t mean to cast that spell. I must have made it wrong. How in the moons did the spell get cast on you? Well, I think I might have said ‘Seal’ instead of ‘eel’. ''He tried to widen his mouth in a sheepish smile, but it just hurt him and he winced. ''My bad. If it was possible to cry underwater, Misty was doing it. Had Seal accidentally set himself to die? No. She would not think that. No. Stop the spell! Use your magic to reverse it or heal yourself! Anything! I’ll be fine. ''The light within his eyes was starting to fade. ''I’m not going to die. Please! ''Misty couldn’t take it. ''Don’t die on me! That is not going to happen. Seal, I won’t let you go. You don’t have to, ''Seal promised. ''I might live. But I don’t think I killed the eels yet, so don’t go in your house. Misty hugged him desperately, but not too tight, for she was afraid holding him tightly would cause more blood to flow. His shaking stopped a little when she wrapped herself around him. She let go and looked into his eyes. You don’t look like you will live. . . . '' ''If my spell was even remotely correct, which it hasn’t been so far, I should be fine . . . maybe. The light in his eyes was growing even dimmer. Seal. I don’t want to let you go. I know. I’m sorry, you’ve had so much happen to you, I don’t want to add to that list. Hopefully, I won’t. But in case I do, I want you to promise me something. Misty leaned closer to him, gray eyes gazing into light green eyes, their snouts nearly touching. Anything. Never forget that there is good in the world. No matter what bad has happened to you, or anyone, there is still good. Promise me you’ll remember that. Misty choked. Even if she was above water, she wouldn’t have been able to talk. I promise. Seal, please don’t leave me. Please. This time, he managed a sad smile. I won’t. Misty, I will never, ever leave you. I. . . . I. . . . love. . . . Then, in the most torturous second of Misty’s life, Seal closed his once cheerful, happy, anxious eyes. She let his body sink to the coral reef. Her own eyes closed. The worst pain and sorrow she had known since the fire reaped her heart, slashing it to pieces. She could not stand it. So Misty ran. She fled the blood-filled waters, fled the Kingdom of the Sea, fled her home, memories, her true love, who was now gone. Who had joined everyone else in her life. And the whole way she flew, she wept. Never ending tears and sobs. As she thought of Seal’s last words, flashed with pain in his eyes: I. . . . I. . . . love. . . . You, ''Misty finished. ''And always will. Chapter Four: The sun was beginning to set, falling over the west horizon. Away from where Misty was heading. The last rays of sunlight glinted off her back scales and wings, almost turning her back pink. The vibrant colors painting the sky did nothing to boost her mood. You can do this, ''she thought to herself. ''You left the sea because of fear. Return to it with hope. Three things will last forever: Faith, hope, and love. And the greatest of these is. . . . Love. But Misty’s love had died. How could it last forever if it died? Could Misty really, truly move on? Misty shook herself and continued flying towards the ocean shore. It had been about a month since she had left. She had been through many disturbances and excitements in the time, but she wanted to come home. She missed the sea, even though she new she had never belonged there in the first place. Misty wanted to join the SeaWings. To actually live ''with them. She would go to the orphanage, no matter how much she had hated the idea before. It was her choice. The distance between Misty and the beach was closing faster than she would have liked. Her heart pounded. This was her worst fear. She would have to overcome it. Once she was so close to the shore she could see the small life on the beach like crabs, she flew to the ground. She was going to walk the rest of the way. Misty wove her way through the trees and bushes. The fading light flickering from the sand was visible to her. Except . . . there was a shape there. A shadow. An unidentifiable shadow, in her way. She slowly crept up to it, careful not to make a sound. As she got nearer, the silhouette grew more distinct. Misty had to swallow a shriek. It was a dragon. The back of a dragon. It was facing the ocean. Sudden déjà vu hit Misty like an arrow. Herself, running through the trees, stumbling into the back of a hiding dragon. The back of ''this ''dragon. Facing the ocean. Tears welled up in Misty’s foggy gray eyes. This could not be her Seal, for he was long lost. A lump was lodged in her throat. It hurt too much. But who was this dragon? It looked so much like him, at least from the back. She was tempted to run away, but she knew this moment would haunt her if she didn’t find out who it was. Misty gulped, then muttered in the most peaceful voice she could utter, “Hello?” The stranger leaped a mile. He whipped around with a yelp, light green eyes wide. ''Green eyes. . . . I know those eyes. He stared at her. She stared at him. They knew each other, but yet they didn’t. They couldn’t. It was him. The long-lost love of her life. The animus prince who had saved her. Seal. Instead of stuttering, instead of screaming, she buried her face in her talons, and wept. ”Hey, it’s OK—” the SeaWing tried to say. ”Go away, you ghost,” Misty said through her sobs. “I’m haunted enough already.” This seemed to hit him hard, as the dragon stopped talking. No. Just no. It couldn’t be Seal. He was dead. She watched him die. This was his ghost, sent to haunt Misty until she herself died. ”I’m not a ghost,” the dragon said gently. “Please, listen to me, Misty.” He called her by her name. Only a few other dragons knew her name. But, it sounded just like him. ”Please, just leave me alone. I don’t need a ghost following me; I have enough in my brain.” She glanced up from her talons, tears blurring her vision. The spirit walked closer. “I thought I told you I would never leave you?” ”No. Don’t.” She sobbed in between words. “You can’t be real. I know that you’re not really there”—her throat caught—“but I still want to tell you, I love you. More than anything or anyone existing in this world. Remember that until I die.” Seal gave her a desperate, loving expression. “I don’t have to remember, because I’ll never forget. All throughout our lives.” He walked even closer. ”Please,” Misty begged. “I wish you were real, but you can’t be. Just—” Seal rested his talon on hers. It hadn’t gone through. She could feel his blood flowing through it. He was warm, as he always was. Not cold or translucent like a ghost. Misty looked up from their talons and into his eyes. ”Just see me,” Seal finished for her. She didn’t know what to say or what to do or what to think. Her heart was both in her throat and in her eyes. She couldn’t believe it. Misty leaped into his arms faster than a pouncing dragonbite viper. She didn’t fall through him like a spirit would. He felt entirely and truly like the real Seal. Maybe . . . because he was. For once, she cried tears of joy. Misty buried her snout into Seal’s shoulder, letting her tears slide off his green scales. Nothing felt better than to be in his arms again; his warm embrace. ”I love you,” Misty said fiercely. She never dreamed in a million years she would see him again. “I love you I love you.” Seal hugged her tighter. “I love you too.” ”How? How did you live? It was so awful!” She let go of him and jabbed a claw at him. “Don’t you EVER use your animus magic again! I nearly died just watching you supposedly die!” ”I swear, I won’t,” He assured her. “I don’t want to anyways. But, it was strange, I guess I was so afraid of what might happen if one of us got too close to those eels, my brain went into overdrive. I must have put the wrong words into the spell, but I know now that some of it must have been correct.” ”What part?” Misty asked anxiously. ”I, well, didn’t want to ''kill ''the eels, so I put a spell that would make them unconscious for a few minutes so I could get them out of there without harming them. I still lived, even though it looked like I died for a minute.” He paused. “I didn’t mean for it to be so painful and gory. That was a big mispronunciation. But I’m still alive, so some of it worked.” Misty hugged him again. She never wanted to let him go. “Don’t you ever leave me again. Please.” ”I won’t.” “Promise?” ”I can do more than that.” Seal lifted her head to meet his gaze. ”We can live together. Away from war, harm, and horrible dragons. We could find somewhere, anywhere.” Misty liked that idea, but something nagged at her mind. She had friends now. She had met them on the run, and didn’t want to leave them behind forever. “I was thinking, I could live in the SeaWing orphanage. Until I grew up to be on my own. Then I could live close to you! Not so far like before!” Seal smiled his old, warm smile. “You would do that? Really? After what you said about that?” Misty nodded. “Yes. I could do it now. I have a lot to tell you.” ”Oh really? The miss I Have Nothing To Tell You Today has something to tell me?” She grinned wholeheartedly. “Things have changed. Have you really been waiting here for me all this time?” ”Yes. And I never left.” He leaned next to her. They watched the three moons start to rise over the horizon. The sun had just about set on the other side of the planet. Misty felt like the world had just given her her life back. Her love back. Her hope back. Misty’s love was not dead anymore. Actually, she guessed, it never was. Seal whispered contentedly, “And I never will.” THE END Or is it? Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)